An Untold Story
by NerdyImagination
Summary: An untold character has witness the history of McKinley High, class of 2012. Who is she? Are there any other untold stories? Will there be any untold romance? Glee AU story. Mainly focuses on (of course) the untold character, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to include Finn in this story, because I feel like its disrespectful. In addition, I added a new character named Kay. She is more like a audience who watched the show, but now she is watching them in person. Let me know what you think. :]

* * *

"Morning, Will." She takes off her aviator sunglasses as she walks into the Auditorium slowly.

Will Schuester look up "Morn-"

"Kay, you're late!" Sue Sylvester slowly walk next to her with a cup of coffee while pressing the stop watch. "You are 11 minutes and 14 seconds late, who do you think you are?"

"Er, I don't know, someone you hired? Someone who helps you after your sister's death? Someone who knows Robin?" she look directly at her with villainous smile. "Or should I just stick to role of freelancer?"

Will took a step back and try not to be involve with this situation.

"You're just an office boy, short stuff."

"No. blonde damn ambition. I am a girl. And -"

Suddenly Principal Figgins rush into the auditorium with a nervous look "What are you guys doing, we have 30 minutes before the Freshmen Orientation. William, did you get all the papers print out? Sue, are you ready for the tour? And Kay, start getting those folders and pile them up already."

"Principal Figgins. We're all set." Will tries to explain. "Here are the papers, and Kay's folders are already pile up over there." He pointed at the tables behind them.

"And what it is with your mind that I should be the tour guy?" Sue protest with sarcasm.

"Sue, you're cheerios is the all my financial support for the school, if you can get more students into your team, we can add more room and stuff for other classes. Look, I'm going to double check everything before it starts." Figgins walks away with he wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Thanks." Kay whisper.

"Well, you're going to finish the rest. Let's get to work." Will point her to the direction where the rest of the folders are.

Before she walks away, Sue calls her and hand her the coffee. "Short stuff, you're coffee."

"Oh. Right. I forget. How much it is?"

"It's fine. My treat." she, then, walks away.

"What was that? You guys were fighting and now … coffee?" Will look at her like something impossible just happened.

"We always do that. It's her way of pretending to be harsh on everyone." she take a sip and begins to work.

**8:00 AM **

The doors of William McKinley High School opens. Students and parents are rushing in like they are afraid that they won't get a seat. Will is welcoming the freshmen and directing them to Kay's table where they sign in.

_Why am I the only one who's doing this sign-in thing? There are at least a thousand students here._ She sigh. Meanwhile there are two men and a girl walking towards her.

"Hi." Said Hiram who wears a bright purple shirt with a black framed glasses.

"Hi. Welcome to McKinley High. What is your name?" she take a look at the girl with a welcoming smile.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Said from a little girl who is apparently nervous.

"Well. Rachel. Please sign in." she hand over a pen and continues "and one of your father's name as well." Frankly, she never thought the LGBT can make it to Ohio but she was wrong.

"Here, I'll sign it." Said by Leroy who wear a plait suit with a green handkerchief in his pocket.

She smile while handing them the folders, "Here. Go ahead and have a seat. Enjoy your day."

"Sweeties, what do you think about this school?" said Hiram.

"I think its okay. I am more interested the kinds of clubs that they have." Rachel worries.

"Don't worry sweeties, the club fair will start soon."

"Hi, can we get one of those folders?" said by Quinn who appears to be the most outstanding girl.

"sur-"

"Apparently a five years old can go to this school, Brit." Santana mocks.

"San, she doesn't look five, I think she is ten." said innocently.

"Well, Asians does appears to be younger, and unlike some Hispanics who looks like 25, but the fact is they are 15." Kay shoot right back her. "Here's your folders, ladies."

Santana clench her hand and walk towards her "You know what-"

"Okay, let's go." Quinn grabs her hand and pull her away from the table. "What were you thinking, Santana? We need to have good impression in order to get into the cheerios." Quinn said as they walk towards the bench.

"She looks weak, and this is the type of person I am going to bully. Either with words or actions." Santana said with an indifferent tone.

"Since when did you bully people? You don't really talk in middle school. You were shy." Brittany opens folder and see what's inside.

"Brittany! You're not supposed to say that out loud. I'm going to chance by joining the cheerios, and take over the school."

"You can't never take over the school if I'm around." Quinn said with strong confident while keeping her eyes on the agenda.

"We'll see about that, Quinny. It's on."

Brittany suddenly pop her head up from looking through the folders. "What's on? Did Lord Tubbington turn on my TV again?"

**12:30 PM**

After four hours of presentations and tours of the school, the orientation finally comes to the last event, the Club Fair. Students wondering around with their parents and deciding which to join. Meanwhile, Kay is sitting in between two clubs that she is regretting to offer help.

"I mean, seriously, why are there so many students joining the Cheerio than the Glee Club? Music is part of our life too, don't you listen to music when you walk home?" Will is getting piss that ten out of ten students walk pass his table and sign up for a tryout in the next table.

"William, no one is going to join that stupid club, especially it's host by a man with curly hair, with a possible chance of you breeding birds in it. What you think, Kay?" Sue mocks before she take a bite of her sandwich.

"… I think I should give that blonde girl a pen, it looks like she is going to sign-up with crayons." Kay tries to stay out of their argument like usual. Ever since Will start this show choir, Sue keeps chasing after him and promise that she will destroy it at any cost. Kay seriously just want to stay out of it, since both of them have look after her when she started to work in McKinley High.

When she came to Ohio, Sue hired her as a helper for the school and herself, like printing out papers, walking around with "Sue's authority" of giving detentions, and being an "official Janitor" for the Cheerios changing room. Frankly, this school has no rules, which can be seen in between classes. The Cheerios held their head up high like they don't give a damn about the others, and the football team just wander around with a cup of slushy that they will throw to the freshmen. Oh, and William. They met because he thought Kay was a freshmen, according to her height. (Kay: oh. Come on, a high school freshman won't wear an aviator sunglasses and handheld a coffee.) Of course, eventually he found out that she move to Ohio two years ago and was hired by Sue. They often eat lunch together along with Emma Pillsbury. Sometimes, they just talk about things like, whether he should start another show choir since Sandy Ryerson got fired, and they also talk about his relationship with Emma.

"Oh look there is toddler carrying a pen for you, Brit." Santana cross her arms and look at Kay with head held up high._ This is the beginning of high school, I need to get people's attention. And the only way is by actions. Too bad this toddler will be my first victim._

"What's your problem exactly?" said with her eye brows frown.

"Santana! Not today!" Quinn tries to whisper and suppress her anger.

"Look ladies, if you're going to sigh-up for the tryout, just do so. You don't have to be aggressive about it." As Kay tries sit back down, she saw a few person walking toward the other table, the Glee Club.

"Hi, is this the show choir club?" said Mercedes who appears to be a little nervous.

Will's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "YES!"

"I want to sign up, please."

"Sure! Write you name down." Said with his delighted voice and smile.

"Hi, I want to sign-up too" said Rachel standing behind Mercedes. "Me too" Kurt raise his hand as he walk toward Will.

"SURE! Just write you name down."

However, no one seems to write anything down. "There aren't any pens, Mister…?" Rachel ask cautiously.

"Mr. Schue." He turn around and stare at Kay "Where are the pens?"

She look up surprisingly and sallow her bite of a pizza. "Oh. I gave them all to Sue, since… well, they were out of pens."

"Here you go, you can have them back. My Cheerios can wait, unlike yours, they might flee when they saw the birds flying out of your hair." Sue throw Kay a pen before she grab her mug to refill.

As Kay hand over the pen, Will started to explain "Anyway, so write your name down, and we will have an audition two weeks from now. Any questions?" He pause for a moment. "Well, I hope to see you all on Friday."

As they left, Will's smile is getting wider and wider "I knew this year is going to be good. I'm going to refill my coffee and tell Emma about it."

A few minutes after Will rush out, Rachel came back. "Excuse me, I'm sorry that I took you pen with me." She take it out and pass it to Kay

She slows stands up and gently catch the pen "It fine, don't worry about it. I don't think there will be anyone who wants to sign-up, anyway."

"Are you a member of this club?" Rachel ask.

"No. I can't sing, but I'll be there occasionally, just to help out."

"Oh. I have one question. How many members are in New Direction? And who is the captain? Or do they choose a new captain every year?" She rapid fire her questions without taking a breath.

"Huh. This is ONE long question … err…. What is you name again?"

Rachel got a little nervous and her face was slightly red "Sorry. Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Well. Rachel. There are only three members in the club right now, and they just sign-up for the audition. Will… Mr. Schue just started this club not long ago, so there isn't any captain. If you want to more details you need to ask him directly, Here, I'll give you his office room number." She take a posted and write down his room number.

"Thank you that's very generous of you."

"Just helping out here." Kay handover the posted.

"Thanks. I'll be going now."

"It was nice knowing you, Rachel."

"You too." as she turn away, she grin. _I guess McKinley isn't that bad after all. At least I get to join this new club for my first step towards Broadway, and I get to meet this new student who appears to be nice. This year is going to be great!_

After Rachel left, Kay take a look at both sign-up sheets. She then said to herself, _this year is going to be busy as hell. With the new bitching Cheerios, new football team members and the lower class members, which the show choir, I'm going witness a lot of tears. I mean, the top class members are sure going to team up and show some color to the others before they can learn the color wheel. I just saw this kid with the Mohawk wondering around like he owns this place already. Seriously, I have a bad feelings about this. _


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of September is always refreshing, because you'll see lots of new faces and trying to climb up the food chain through different methods. Some joins the Cheerios and some join the football team. But majority were got thrown down by the minority. And for those who didn't make it on the top, they will be welcome by either tossing into the dumpsters or slush to their face.

It's been three days since school started. Kay doesn't even remember how many times she saw the football team throwing slush to the freshmen. Considering she has the "Sue's authority" to give detention, she never really do it, because she is always a bystander, and not really interested in this kind of teenage drama. Through she remember this kid named Puck, always wandering around with a slush and has been sent to detention more than twice.

As she walks towards her janitor closet, she hears someone singing from an empty class room. Out of curiosity, she peek through the door window and sees this tiny girl, who wear an old style sweater, recording herself. _She's … right, Rachel. Rachel…Berries? No. Berry, since there's only one person is here._

…. In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river  
In the darkness  
The trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever  
And forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
And I love him  
But only on my own

Rachel take a break then walk towards the camcorder and press the stop bottom. But suddenly she heard applauses behind her.

"That was awesome, and amazing! You should be a singer or something." Kay keeps clapping with an impressed expression.

_Isn't she's the student from the Freshmen Orientation? _"Thank you, but how long have you been watching?" Rachel got little panic moment.

"When you sings 'in the rain'. Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She explains, and walk towards her.

"Oh. No. It's just … you caught me off guard. I do this every day and post them on MySpace."

Kay started to walk towards her camcorder and examine it "Wow, this is an expensive camcorder you have here. It's the Canon Vixia HV30, it generally cost eight hundred dollars."

With a confused look, she explains, "How did you know? My dad brought it for me, but all I know the brand is Canon and it cost more than eight hundred. I only use it to keep my skill sharp."

"Huh. I'm kind of a tech junky. Wait. Don't you have class right now?" she turns around from the camcorder.

"I don't, actually, this is my lunch period." She sits down.

"Well, you know you are not supposed to get out of the café without a hallway pass, right?"

"… Well. What about you? You just walk around the hallway and I don't see you holding a hallway pass either." Rachel starts to complain.

Let out of a sigh, she said "THAT'S because I don't need one. I work in this school. Ms. Berry."

"Wait. What?" said with her little mouth opens.

"Yea. I. Work. Here. Surprise." She repeated with a sarcastic tone.

"But… but you don't look like 30 or 40s?"

"Of course I'm NOT 30 or 40s, but that doesn't mean that I can't work here."

"How old are you exactly? Because I always thought you're a sophomore."

"I am almost 20." The room is filled with silent….

Kay can see her confused look all over her face. "What?… Then why are you here? don't you go to school? Like college? Why are you working here?"

_Wow. She is one curious teen._ "Well. I enjoy travelling. Going to different places and meet different kinds of people." She explained with a little hesitation. "Anyway, I think the period is about to be over, so why don't you start cleaning up?"

Rachel take a look at her watch, "Yeh, I should start packing and MUST be fast. Yesterday, when I finished recording, there was a brunette Cheerio walks in with a horrifying attitude."

"Yeh, basically all the Cheerios doesn't like new comers, especially the ones in the bottom." She goes along.

"… and the worse thing is, this is my third day in school and people are already throwing slushies." Rachel begins her serious complains.

"Did you get slush, coz it kind of like a tradition in McKinley." She carefully ask.

"… I did. Two times." Kay can barely hear her whispers.

"I am sorr-"

"That's why I came up with a plan last night!" Fire just lit up in her eyes. "Besides classes, I will try to stay out of the hallway. I also brought a few sweaters and T-shirts if I got slush…." As Rachel pack her camcorder inside her bag, Kay begins to blank out. _This girl can talk._ "… and if I need anything from the locker, I just have to be swift."

Kay straighten her back and said, "Well, good luck with your plan. Ms. Berry. I still have work to do."

When she walks half way towards the door, Rachel speak up. "Wait, I didn't know you name yet."

She gently smile "Kay. K-A-Y."

"Well. Kay just call me Rachel." _I think I just made my first friend in high school. _

"Okay, Rachel. I'll see you later." She then left and went to prepare for her job as the "official cheerios' Janitor."


End file.
